


i give you my spirit ('til our life shall be done)

by LiveLaughLovex



Series: tomorrow’s precious memories [22]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s09e22 Something Blue, Spoilers for Episode: s09e22 Something Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: Their reception at the Winery began three hours after the ceremony ended.





	i give you my spirit ('til our life shall be done)

**Author's Note:**

> "You are blood of my blood, and bone of my bone; I give you my body, that we two may be one. I give you my spirit, 'til our life shall be done. You are blood of my blood, and bone of my bone." - Traditional Gaelic Wedding Vows

Their reception at the Winery began three hours after the ceremony concluded. They’d timed it that way purposefully, wanting to have at least a few moments to themselves as husband and wife before being surrounded by hoards of family and friends. As she sat with Jamie in one of the Winery’s spare rooms, sipping champagne and eating slices of the pizza Danny had been kind enough to grab from a local restaurant, Eddie couldn’t help but be immensely grateful they’d thought ahead.

The wedding had been an experience, to say the least. Eddie was pretty sure she’d cried through most of it, which she just knew Danny would end up teasing her about later. She couldn’t’ve helped it. She had been waiting for that moment – at least subconsciously – since the first day she met Jamie. When it finally arrived, she had a lot of issues coping with the overwhelming emotions that overtook her. It wasn’t like any of them had expected any less from her.

“Okay,” she exhaled slowly, her hand covering Jamie’s on the table. She smiled at the look on his face, the absolute adoration shining in his eyes as he stared across at her, as if he was awed by her very presence there in that room. “You ready for this, Reagan?”

“Absolutely,” he responded, standing from the table and extending a hand to help her from her seat. “Reagan,” he added a moment later, teasingly, kissing her quickly when she rolled her eyes at him.

“God, that’s going to get confusing,” she muttered, shaking her head in amusement and intertwining their fingers. “Let’s do this thing before your nephews eat all the cake or my _mother_ gets drunk and does something mortifying.”

“What could she possibly do that’d be so bad?” Jamie asked curiously, holding the door open for her and then following her out, his hand finding the small of her back as they walked.

“She danced on a table at one of my graduation parties,” Eddie commented, shuddering at the memory. “It was right after everything started with the investigation into my father.”

“Ah.” Jamie grimaced. “Well, between my grandpa, dad, and brother, I don’t think she’ll be dancing on any tables tonight.”

“Hey, I didn’t expect it from her that night. You’ve met the woman. Her house is where fun goes to _die_.” Eddie drew in a deep breath as they walked into the reception hall, her eyes filling with tears as she took in the scene around her. “Oh, it’s absolutely beautiful.”

“You’re supposed to be announced,” Erin reprimanded from her place at one of the tables nearest theirs.

“We’ll leave in three seconds, sis,” Jamie promised. “Just wanted to see it before everyone else got here.”

“Oh.” Erin smiled at them. “Well, I can hardly blame you for that. It’s gorgeous in here.” She stood from her seat and crossed the room, hugging them both. “I know I said this to you at the altar, Eddie, but welcome to the family,” she murmured as she pulled away from her new sister-in-law.

“Thanks,” Eddie replied softly, wiping away tears she hadn’t even realized were falling with the back of her hand and then laughing emotionally. “Guess it’s a good thing I thought ahead and asked for all waterproof makeup, huh?”

“You look beautiful,” Erin assured her. “As always. Now go, before your mother shows up and yells at you for bucking tradition.”

“See, I want to protest, but she would,” Eddie admitted, drawing in a deep breath and glancing around a final time. It really was breathtaking.

Fifteen minutes later, they were allowed to enter the room officially, announcement and all. She tightened her fingers around Jamie’s when she was introduced as Mrs. Jameson Reagan, breathing in deeply and smiling tearfully at their family and friends as they all stood, applauding loudly.

The food was served almost immediately – she was hungry, and Jamie had learned long before that moment not to leave her that way for long if he valued his sanity – and then there was the cake, and the dancing. They’d decided to save the speeches for last, mostly because Eddie knew enough about herself and her new husband to know they’d need the time to recover emotionally. They figured out pretty early on that that plan wasn’t going to work out the way they’d wanted it to.

Danny went first. The hardened detective cleared his throat, glanced over at them with a proud smile, and then redirected his attention to the gathered guests.

“When my brother and Eddie approached me a few months back, asked me to give this speech, I said   yes, then I panicked. Here were two Ivy League graduates, most well-spoken people I have ever met, and they want me to talk about them on the most important day of their lives. So, you know, I can’t promise it’ll be pretty, or even good, but it’s from the heart, and I think that’s the sort of thing that’s gonna matter the most to them.

Almost six years ago, my brother was assigned a new partner. As most, if not all, of you know, that new partner’s name was Edit Janko. Now, for about six weeks straight, this girl was all I heard about. He was either ranting or raving about her; there was no in-between. I figured out what was going on pretty quickly. My brother, on the other hand, wasn’t as quick on his feet. Which, by the way, is sort of ridiculous, considering he was the one who was falling in love with her and I was the one who had to deal with him as he discovered it.

I knew for sure about a year after they first partnered up. That was four years ago. I would just like to point out that, for two Ivy League geniuses, these guys are idiots when it comes to seeing things that are right in front of them. I mean, in our line of work, you’re always willing to do whatever it takes to protect your partner. Comes with the territory. In our family, it’s the way we’re raised; in the NYPD, it’s the way we’re trained. But it wasn’t the fact that he wanted to protect her that clued me in; it was how broken up he was about the idea of not being able to. That is what love is all about. So, Jamie, congratulations on finally catching up to yourself. Took you long enough, baby brother.

Four years later, you’ve finally figured things out. I, for one, am thrilled for you. You deserve all the happiness in the world, the both of you, and I think it’s obvious to anyone who’s ever spent time with you, met you, passed by you on the street – really, anyone who’s ever been in the same space as you for more than, say, two seconds – that, for the both of you, that happiness is found with each other. I just want you to know – that instinct to protect each other will serve you well as you build your life. I know you’ve got the sort of love that’ll survive it all. It’s nice to be able to see that up close, so often. In our line of work, it’s easy to forget what it looks like. Lucky for us Reagans, we’ve got you two at our table every Sunday to remind us.”

“So.” Danny cleared his throat. “To my baby brother and his bride, who I’m now lucky enough to call my sister. _Slainte_.”

There were other speeches given after that. Erin spent most of hers doing the same thing Danny had done, reminding her baby brother that he was literally the only one who hadn’t known from the very beginning how head over heels he was for Eddie. It amused his bride. It was nice to see this version of the family, so completely carefree as they celebrated such a momentous moment in their brother’s – uncle’s, son’s, grandson’s – life. It was something she hoped she’d see more of as the years went on.

Henry spoke about Betty, about Mary, about Joe. He talked about the people up above, how happy they’d be about the day. Eddie hadn’t paid as much attention as she should’ve in services when she was younger. She didn’t quite understand every aspect of how Heaven worked. Whatever happened up there, though, she hoped Stefan was standing on that same cloud, staring down at her on the best day of her life. She hoped her brother was smiling, too.

Jamie was the final one to speak. He’d offered the time to her, but she’d told him to go ahead, knowing long before they even got around to planning the final details that she’d be way too much of an emotional wreck by the end of the evening to be coherent. The tears running down her face as he pressed a kiss to her cheek and then went to accept the microphone from his grandfather told her she had been right.

“I’m pretty sure I knew, from the time I met Eddie, that I was going to fall in love with her. No, that’s not true. I’m pretty sure I started falling in love with her right there, in front of that precinct, the day she walked up to me and introduced herself as my new partner. I was helpless to stop myself, not that I really wanted to. She was beautiful, and smart, and kind. And, as time’s gone on, she has become even more beautiful, even smarter, even kinder. She’s the love of my life. And I’m so glad I get to spend it by her side. I’m so lucky to have that.

There’s this quote from Hemingway I read while I was at Harvard. _Every time I put my arms around you, I felt that I was at home._ At nineteen years old, I didn’t really understand what that meant. I had no idea that that sort of love actually existed in the world, outside of stories and, uh, my parents. But I know now that it does. And I know now that I’ve found it. I’ve found my way home.”

His voice broke as he turned to stare at her. “And, at the risk of sounding incredibly cheesy, I just want you to know, Edit Marie Janko, that you’re my happy ending, and the reason I do what I do. You’re my Northern Star. And I want to thank you for letting me be yours.”

 _Yeah_ , Eddie thought, wiping away her tears and then standing from her seat to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him down for a kiss that made everyone around them either whistle or clap, _that was the sort of thing she’d never have been able to put into words._

She pulled away to stare up at him, beaming at the light that glinted in his eyes, and whispered something meant for him only.

_“You’re my happy ending, too.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I have THOUGHTS. 
> 
> First off, that scene with the blender? Priceless. Must remember for if I'm ever pissed off at a significant other in the future. 
> 
> I was very annoyed with Erin at first - I might've called her a few choice words whilst commenting on the show with my mom - but I think that, in the end, I was able to see why she did what she did, just like Eddie did. I only hope it won't cause any issues between them in the future. 
> 
> Uh, did they reveal Eddie had a dead brother at some earlier point in the series and I just somehow MISSED it? Because I feel like I would've remembered something like that. ALSO, THEY'VE TALKED ABOUT JOE. WOULDN'T IT HAVE MADE SENSE TO BRING THIS UP BACK THEN?
> 
> Frank's speech to Jamie in his office made me happy. His speech at the rehearsal dinner made me cry. Lena's was... good. It was legitimately good. There were a few cringey moments, but it was ultimately a good thing. Glad we got to hear from both parents. 
> 
> Frank walking Eddie down the aisle brought tears to my eyes. I was hoping he or Henry would be the one to do that. I also thought it was absolutely adorable how the writers went about her asking him to do it. Seemed very authentic to their characters. 
> 
> I WILL FOREVER BE BITTER ABOUT THE ENDING. WHY? WHY? WHY? WE BETTER GET SOME CUTE SCENES FROM THIS NEXT SEASON. IT BETTER NOT END UP LIKE THE PROPOSAL. 
> 
> When it comes to the other aspects of the episode:
> 
> The PP storyline was honestly hilarious and also heartfelt. I feel like there were some important lessons learned there. Plus, them not knowing how to do each other's jobs? Priceless. 
> 
> Maria mocking Erin was my favorite non-Jamie/Eddie aspect of this, honestly. Danny's reaction might've made it for me. Their storyline kept confusing me, but it did have a lot of twists and turns, which is what makes a good case story, so I'm not going to complain. 
> 
> Also, personal side-note: I am immensely grateful I've never had to write an ACTUAL wedding speech, because I struggled with these and they were given by fictional characters. I love the friend whose wedding I'm in next year, but I'm not at all disappointed by the fact that I'll probably not have to give a speech. My degree is doing nothing to prepare me for the emotional EFFORT put into these things.


End file.
